Aerion II Targaryen (Brightflame)
Aerion II Targaryen is the only son of Maekar Targaryen, who lived in Lys as a guest of the Magisters. Maekar Targaryen was the son of Maegor Targaryen, who was in turn the son of Aerion Targaryen. It was Maekar that set the stage for his son Aerion to come to power. Maekar played a dangerous game of politics in the city of Lys, slowly gaining power for himself. Aerion is the current Emperor of New Valyria and is the former King of Lys. He is called Aerion II, to distinguish himself from his ancestor, though he should really be the first of his name. Appearance and Character Aerion is tall and is of a strong build. He has wavy blonde-silver hair, with it being mostly blonde. He has violet eyes and a well sculptured face, high brow and sharp cheekbones. He is said to look almost like his great-great-grandfather, Aerion I Targaryen but Aerion II has softer eyes and a face that is not etched with arrogance. Aerion is a diligent and patient man, he is a just ruler and has a strong mind for strategy and cunning. He is considered very shrewd and has quick wit. However Aerion is very proud which had caused him to make some poor decisions in the past. Aerion also is more into the mystic fields, he is into learning magic and strongly believes that his Targaryen blood will make him more proficient at preforming magic. Aerion can also be paranoid at times, which could be good in some instances but it is generally a bad trait of his. Aerion is also good administrator, he is also an accomplished swordsman. Aerion has two swords with him at all times, he usually fights with one in hand but he is also accomplished with fighting with two swords. Aerion started to use the Valyrian steel sword, Dark Sister after it was given as a gift to him in 303 AL. Biography Early Life Aerion was born in 280 AL in the city of Lys, to Maekar Targaryen and his wife Rhaenys. Aerion was the only son, so he had an expensive education and was taught in many fields. In 291 AL, Maekar sent his son to be fostered in Volantis, stating that Aerion needed to start his military education and that he needed to practice his swordsmanship. It was there in Volantis, Aerion met Aelyx. Aerion and Aelyx became fast friends, sparring together among other things. Aelyx quickly took Aerion under his wing and helped him to be tutored in military matters. In 296 AL, Aerion finished his education in Volantis and returned home to Lys. He was greeted warmly and celebrated his 16th name day. His father gifted him his prized dragon egg. The very same dragon egg Aerion I Targaryen was said to have. Aerion kept the dragon egg safe in the manse that his father owned. 297-298 AL At the start of 297 AL, Aerion left Lys and went to Volon Therys to meet with Aelyx who recently became commander of the Lightning Banners. Aerion served with the Lightning Banners as Aelyx's right hand. The Lightning Banners fulfilled some contracts in the Disputed lands, with Aerion gaining war experience. While resting in Myr, Aerion received news that there was turmoil and unrest in Lys, hearing this news, Aerion worried for his father and mother in the city. During the last few months of 297 AL, the Lightning Banners were sent to Selhorys to combat the Dothraki that were raiding in the area. The Lightning Banners quickly cleaned up the Dothraki mess, but Aerion was wounded, taking an arrow to the shoulder. In 298 AL, Maekar Targaryen was killed in a coup in Lys, with the most prominent merchant leaders and magisters being involved in his death. Aerion heard the news while relaxing in Volantis. After hearing the news, Aerion felt a great fire stirring in his soul and his anger grew, his eyes were ablaze with fury. He went right to Aelyx and demanded to march the Lightning Banners to Lys to take retribution for his father's death. Aelyx agreed and cancelled the contract they had in Volantis and sailed to Lys, with an army of 45,000 strong, all professional and well trained fighters. Siege of Lys: 298 AL The fleet of the Lightning Banners took the fleet stationed at Lys by surprise, destroying it. After the magisters were aware of the naval defeat, they closed the gates and prepared for a siege. The Lightning Banners landed outside of Lys, setting up their siege equipment and fortifying their position. The Lysene manned their city walls with sell swords and some local levies. However, the sell swords employed by Lys were of inferior quality than the ones fighting for Aerion. They surrounded the city, cutting off any supplies that would try to reach the city. For a few months, they bombarded the city with their trebuchets, they weakened the city walls, causing one section to collapse. After it collapsed, they rushed in and fought in the streets of Lys. Aerion cut down many of the Lysene, being in a hot rage, the sell swords employed by Lys stood no chance against the discipline and the superior fighting style of the Lightning Banners. Once the city was taken, Aerion put the merchants and magisters that were responsible for his fathers death, to the sword and declared himself sole ruler of Lys. According to some accounts, it was not the trebuchet that caused the walls to collapse, rather it was Aerion. In his wroth they say Aerion shouted down the walls allowing for his men to enter. Having grown impatient with how the siege was progressing, they say he used ancient Valyrian magics, roaring as a dragon would. 299 AL: Forming the Kingdom After killing the head magisters and many of the merchants, Aerion found himself in a tough position. He took over the city as king of Lys, but now he was facing riots and major civil unrest in the city, due to him forming the kingdom and due to the death of prominent figures in the city. Seeking to curb the unrest in the city, Aerion brought the army to one of the riots, ending it and killing many of the people revolting, making the streets run red with blood. This quelled most unrest in the city. Soon after this, he crowned himself as the King of Lys and made plans to conquer the remaining free cities. 300-302 AL: Conquest of Volantis, Myr & Tyrosh 303 AL: The Empire of New Valyria Reign Appearances